sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyo Mahou - Chương 15
Chương 15: Thử nghiệm ma thuật ở căn phòng trắng Chúng tôi gần như không có cơ hội nào trong trận chiến với con Elite Orc. Mặc dù vậy, tôi vẫn quyết định đem mạng sống ra đặt cược vào cái kế hoạch nửa vời này. Bởi vì tôi muốn cứu Aris. Tôi không muốn cô ấy bị giết – hoặc tệ hơn, bị làm nhục bởi một lũ vai u thịt bắp thậm chí còn không phải người. So với nỗi sợ đó, cảm giác sợ chết chẳng là cái đinh gì cả. Đó là hành động liều lĩnh và thiếu suy nghĩ đầu tiên tôi thực hiện khi tới giới này. Nhưng tôi hoàn toàn không hối tiếc. Bởi tôi đã giành lại được thứ quý giá nhất của mình. “Hyaa---!! Ka-Kazu-senpai….” Aris hơi ré lên khi tôi ôm chặt lấy cô ấy ngay khi xuất hiện trong căn phòng trắng. “Wa,wa, wa,… đợi chút…” Tôi nhìn xuống Aris. Mặt cô ấy đỏ ửng. “Thôi nào, ít nhất em cũng phải tỏ ra vui mừng chút chứ. Kế hoạch thành công và chúng ta đã sống sót cơ mà?” “Anh gọi cái thứ đó là kế hoạch….” Aris đảo mắt làu bàu. Ừ. Nó chỉ đơn giản là trò ăn may khi cố làm xuất hiện tình huống để tôi có thể sử dụng <> một cách hoàn hảo. Kế hoạch phải là thứ gì đó hoành tráng hơn và dự trù tất cả mọi trường hợp cơ. “Thành thật mà nói, anh công nhận khả năng thành công còn chưa tới 3%. Và mọi thứ phụ thuộc hết vào việc em có tin anh hay không.” “Mou… anh biết rõ là có hay không mà.” Aris vòng tay ra sau lưng, “Em mới là người cảm thấy may mắn vì được đồng hành với Kazu-senpai ấy.” “… Tại sao… em lại tin anh đến như vậy?” “Vì Kazu-senpai chưa bao giờ phản bội em, cho dù em có làm hỏng việc đến thế nào mà~” Đó chỉ là vì em vẫn còn có ích-''-----Tôi cố không để câu nói bật ra khỏi miệng. Nó khiến cổ họng tôi có cảm giác như bị thiêu đốt bởi tội lỗi. (Bây giờ thì không,) Tôi tự nhủ, (Ít nhất lần vừa rồi chắc chắn mình không hành động chỉ vì điều đó.) Aris ngước lên nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt đen thẫm. Cô ấy mỉm cười, nói chậm rãi từng tiếng một. “Em muốn nói điều này một lần nữa…… Em-yêu-anh.” Tôi cúi xuống và hôn cô ấy như một câu trả lời. Aris vòng hai tay quanh cổ tôi và ôm thật chặt. Một lát sau, tôi nhấc môi khỏi môi Aris. Cô ấy buông tay ra, nằm trên mặt đất cười tủm tỉm. “Cho em nghỉ chút đã.” Lúc này tôi mới để ý. Tình trạng của cô ấy vẫn y nguyên như khi ở bên ngoài căn phòng trắng. Chiếc áo sơ mi bị xé rách một mảnh lớn, để lộ bộ ngực căng tròn, và tà váy thì không còn gì ngoài mấy miếng vải te tua. Khắp người Aris đầy những vết cắt và trầy xước đang rỉ máu. Có lẽ nhờ <> mà cô ấy mới chưa ngất đi. Aris ngẩng lên và cười khúc khích: “Em không sao đâu mà. Nhìn anh kìa, đâu cần phải lo lắng ra mặt thế?” Mặt tôi buồn cười đến thế à? “Đây, em chữa mấy vết thương đây được chưa?” Aris nói và sử dụng phép <> lên người cô ấy. Được bao phủ bởi ánh sáng xanh dịu, những vết thương dần dần biến mất. Sau lần thứ 15, tình trạng cô ấy có thể nói là trông tạm ổn. “Đó, xong rồi~” “Lát nữa quay về thế giới thực em phải chữa một lần nữa đấy.” “Vâng vâng~” Tôi chặc lưỡi. Quên nó đi, chúng tôi phải thảo luận về những gì cần làm tiếp theo. Dù gì việc chúng tôi ở đây cũng là do Aris mới lên level. Lần gần đây nhất tôi lên cấp là trước khi thịt xong con Elite Orc. Theo tính toán thì Aris cần giết được hai con Orc thường để lên level. Chúng tôi là tổ đội hai người, nghĩa là EXP cần thiết của cô ấy phải gấp đôi. Vậy là con Elite Orc này ngang với 4 con Orc thường. Bốn bốn cái beep. Tôi thà đập nhau với 10 con creep kia một lúc còn hơn là tấn công cái thứ quái thai lai quái vật này. Vừa sở hữu sức mạnh khủng khiếp vừa có khả năng tư duy, cái kiểu bug gì vậy chứ? Hiện tại Aris đang ở level 5, Spear Skills cấp 3, Healing Magic cấp 1, có 3 Skills Point. Qua việc quan sát chiến đấu, tôi có thể thấy khi thăng cấp mấy Skills hệ đấu thuật thì sức mạnh sẽ tăng theo cấp số nhân chứ không phải cấp số cộng như tưởng tượng ban đầu. Nghĩa là liên tục đúc Skills không đổi thì sẽ thu được hiệu quả lớn nhất về sức chiến đấu. Hơn nữa lúc này chúng tôi có hai người – mỗi người lo một mảng chuyên biệt, vậy là có thể tối ưu hoá khả năng đánh bại lũ quái vật. Nhưng sức chiến đấu chỉ là một phần của xác suất sinh tồn. Chúng tôi sẽ không thể xử lí mọi loại tình huống nếu mỗi người chỉ tập trung vào một Skills duy nhất. Giống như cuộc tập kích lúc nãy vậy. Nghĩ lại, cô ấy cũng nên chuyển sang nâng cấp Healing Magic. Vừa rồi phải mất đến 15 lần sử dụng mới có thể hồi phục tàm tạm, nếu đang trong trận chiến thì đừng có mơ bọn quái vật ngồi chờ. Chưa kể nhỡ đang dùng mà hết MP thi có mà ăn cám. Còn một chuyện nữa, là vết thương trên vai. Nhớ không nhầm thì cũng vết thương kiểu đó lần trước chỉ phải chữa có ba lần. Tại sao sau lần thứ ba tôi vẫn chưa thấy nó biến mất? Câu trả lời là HP. Khi MP tăng lên tương ứng với level, không khó đế suy ra rằng HP cũng vậy. Healing Magic chỉ có thể hồi được một lượng HP cố định, trong khi vết thương chỉ lành khi HP đầy. Khái niệm ‘tăng máu’ trong game thì nghe khá bình thường, nhưng thật khó mà hình dung ra nổi việc sự sống của ai đó được tính bằng một con số. Nhưng nghĩ lại, ngay việc chúng tôi sống sót sau khi đối đầu với mấy con quái vật kia cũng đã không bình thường rồi. Là những con người, lẽ ra tôi và Aris sẽ chỉ là một vai quần chúng nào đó chết gục bên rìa màn hình mà thôi. Điều đó có nghĩa là chúng tôi đang xa dần khỏi định nghĩa của thứ được gọi là con người – hay tệ hơn, trở thành thứ được gọi là quái vật. Aris đã an toàn. Điều đó thật tuyệt. Nhưng… Chính xác thì chúng ta sẽ trở thành cái gì trong tương lai đây? “Kazu-senpai. Có chuyện gì vậy?” Hình như mặt tôi trông hơi căng thẳng thì phải. Aris đang nhìn tôi một cách lo lắng. Bất giác bao nhiêu bất an bay biến hết sạch. Tôi mỉm cười. “Anh chỉ đang nghĩ là em đang hơi bị ‘phòng không’ quá mức đấy.” “Ể….Woa woa woa---!!!” Aris đỏ mặt và vội đưa tay che những phần nhạy cảm. Bộ bây giờ cô ấy mới nhận ra hả? (Ờm… Không rõ em có biết không nhưng tư thế + vẻ mặt xấu hổ kiểu đó chỉ tổ làm em trông ‘nóng’ hơn thôi.) Ngay lúc tôi định quay đi một cách lịch sự, Aris chợt thỏ thẻ. “Nhưng… Kazu-senpai có muốn nhìn không?” “…………..Có.” [''Thực sự mà nói thì anh muốn đè em xuống ngay bây giờ.] Aaaa!!! Chết tiệt! Tôi muốn đập chết cái tên đã hùng hồn nói ra cái câu đấy quá---------cơ mà hắn đang nói thật. Cô ấy mỉm cười e lệ. “Nếu là Kazu-senpai… thì không sao hết.” (Ực) Tôi khẽ nuốt nước bọt. “A-A-Aris, nghe này, em không nên nói mấy câu như thế… 90% bọn con trai có sinh lí bình thường sẽ phát điên và biến thành lũ sói ngay khi nghe được------“ Aris đột ngột rướn người kéo tôi xuống. Môi cô ấy ép vào môi tôi. Khi nhấc đầu ra, tôi nhận thấy mình đã nằm trên người cô ấy. “Nếu con sói đó đang ở trước mặt em lúc này… thì em sẵn sàng cho nó ăn thịt luôn~” Một lát sau khi chúng tôi làm chuyện ấy. (trans: ớ ớ ớ ớ??????) ' Tôi phát hiện ra một vài thông tin mới. Ví dụ, sử dụng <> trong bảng kĩ năng của Healing Magic cấp 1 sẽ giúp cho chuyện ấy dễ dàng hơn, cho dù có là lần đầu. (trans: đoè moè chú nhé main ai cần chú cung cấp cái thứ thông tin này hả?) Thật vậy. Lúc tôi mới ‘vào’, Aris đau đến phát khóc và tôi đã định xin phép dừng cuộc chơi. Nhưng may mắn là sau đó cô ấy nghĩ ra việc dùng ma thuật vào phía trong cơ thể. Cô ấy nói rằng sẽ ổn miễn là sử dụng nó. Mà có vẻ là ổn thật. Nhận tiện thì <> chỉ xoá bỏ mỗi đau đớn, đúng như cái tên của nó. Mọi cảm giác khác như ‘…’ hay’…’ đều không bị ảnh hưởng. Điều thứ hai là, chừng nào còn ở trong căn phòng này, MP của chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ cạn. Tôi đã thử điều này nhân tiện lúc cần một chút nước sạch để tắm rửa. Sau khi sử dụng <> nhiều lần, tôi đi đến kết luận rằng MP ở đây là vô hạn. Tất nhiên lượng MP sẻ trở về con số 0 ngay khi quay lại thế giới thực, nhưng miễn là còn ở trong căn phòng này, tôi không phải lo về chuyện đó. Nghĩa là nơi này rất phù hợp để thử nghiệm ma thuật. Do nước toàn rơi toẹt xuống đất khi triệu hồi, thế nên tôi thử dùng <>. Một cái vạc lớn xuất hiện và chúng tôi dùng nó để trữ nước tắm. Chết tiệt, nhìn vào cơ thể của Aris khi cô ấy đang tắm thực sự là một thử thách quá lớn. (trans: chịch, chịch, chịch, ai lai chịch~) Bỏ đi. Sau khi tắm xong, tôi tiếp tục dùng <> để lấy ra một tấm vải trắng đủ để trùm lên người cả hai. Summon Magic cấp 1 đúng là một đống hổ lốn những thứ dụng cụ phi chiến đấu. Tựa người vào tôi, Aris nói nhỏ. “Em có thể hỏi vài thứ về Kazu-senpai không?” “Anh toàn những thứ nhàm chán thôi, em biết mà?” “Là về Shiki-senpai, ehm… Chính xác thì giữa anh và chị ấy có chuyện gì vậy?” Tch, quả nhiên là hỏi về chuyện đó. Dường như phát hiện ra nét mặt tôi hơi gượng gạo, Aris vội nói: “E-Em không ép buộc anh đâu! Chỉ là, em muốn biết nhiều hơn về Kazu-senpai…” Cô ấy nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt long lanh. …Chết tiệt, đúng là ép người quá đáng mà. “Em sẽ không thích nghe nó đâu.” “Không sao mà.” Tôi thở dài và kể cho cô ấy. Tất cả mọi thứ. Tên bắt nạt khốn nạn. Những gì mà hắn đã làm. Tại sao tôi không thể tin tưởng bất cứ ai----Tại sao tôi đào cái bẫy. Cả lớp, không, cả khối năm hai đều là đồng minh của hắn. Bao gồm cả Shiki Yukariko. “Nói một cách công bằng, Shiki không làm gì sai hết. Anh đang căm hận cô ta một cách vô lí. Cô ta chỉ đơn giản là hành động theo lí trí, làm việc mà mọi người khác đều làm.” Tôi nói chậm rãi. Đúng vậy, Shiki không hề sai. Tất nhiên tôi không thể chấp nhận điều đó, nhưng mục tiêu duy nhất của tôi là hắn, không phải những người bị hắn đe doạ. Quan trọng hơn, Shiki đã nhận một vết thương khá nặng cả về thể chất và tinh thần rồi. Tôi không cần thiết phải khoét cho nó sâu thêm. Tôi nhớ lại ánh mắt Shiki khi cô ta bắt gặp tôi trong căn phòng đó. Đây là sự báo ứng của mình-----cô ta hẳn đã tự nhủ như thế. Ánh nhìn buông xuôi đó chứng tỏ cô ta cho rằng tôi sẽ trả thù. Phải, ngay lúc này đây, tôi có đầy đủ sức mạnh và vị thế đủ để làm điều đó. Tôi hoàn toàn có thể tặng cho con người tên Shiki Yukariko một cái chết thảm khốc và nhục nhã nếu muốn. Chỉ đơn giản là quẳng vào giữa một lũ Orc và đứng nhìn chúng lần lượt vui vẻ. Mọi việc chưa bao giờ dễ dàng hơn. “Nếu anh nói muốn trả thù Shiki-san, em có khinh bỉ anh không?” “Không. Em sẽ không làm vậy.” Aris cúi mặt nói. “Như thế có hơi quá nhân từ không?” “…Không phải vậy. Sau khi nghe senpai kể về những kẻ đó, em….” Cô ấy nắm chặt tay trước ngực. “Trước đây em đã nói hồi mới vào trường em là một con nhóc sống khép kín phải không?” “Uhm, em có nói vậy.” “Đó là vì em quá yếu ớt. Vì vậy nên em buộc phải vâng lời mấy đứa học sinh lớp trên. Đã có vài vụ bắt nạt, tuy không nghiêm trọng như của Kazu-senpai nhưng… em chỉ có thể giả vờ như không nhìn thấy gì hết. Em cũng chẳng khác gì Shiki-senpai.” Aris ngước lên nhìn tôi như một chú cún đang cầu xin tha thứ. “…Vậy nên em mới phải hỏi. Anh sẽ không khinh bỉ em chứ?” Tôi im lặng đưa tay ôm lấy đầu cô ấy vào ngực mình. “Aris không làm gì anh cả. Vì vậy em không phải lo lắng về chuyện đó.” “Vâng…” "Em không cần thiết phải ghét Shiki-san.” “Em biết.” “Nếu có thể, anh cũng muốn hoà hoãn. Tất nhiên là nếu phía bên kia đồng ý như vậy. Sau mọi chuyện, chúng ta nên nghĩ đến tương lai nữa.” “Tương lai…” Tình hình hiện tại đã quá rõ ràng. Đây là một thế giới khác, chúng tôi là những kẻ xâm nhập đang đi lung tung khắp nơi, và ít nhất hiện tại có thể chắc chắn lũ Orc là kẻ thù. Nói tóm lại, chúng tôi đang ở trong tình trạng bị cô lập. Đồng minh duy nhất là kẻ đã tạo ra căn phòng màu trắng này….Không, thực sự tôi còn không chắc kẻ đó có thể tin tưởng được không nữa. Cho đến hiện tại, không có cách nào để trở lại thế giới ban đầu. Lũ quái vật thôi cũng đã quá đủ rồi. Tốt nhất là không tạo thêm kẻ thù nào khác. “Trước hết phải giúp những người kia có thể chiến đấu. Để có thể lên level 1 và vào được căn phòng này, mỗi người họ phải giết ít nhất một con Orc.” “Chuyện đó là không thể với người bình thường!” “Có thể nếu họ được hỗ trợ, cũng giống như cách anh giúp em khi trước thôi. Chỉ cần dùng được một trong số các Skills đấu thuật thì họ sẽ ổn. Cũng không đến nỗi bị hạ dễ dàng bởi một con Orc đơn độc.” “Em có thể bảo vệ họ mà…?” “Sẽ tốt hơn nếu họ có thể tự bảo vệ mình. Thế giới này không nhân từ đến thế đâu. Mỗi người cần có khả năng chiến đấu riêng, nếu như chuyện kiểu vừa rồi xảy ra lần nữa…” “…Em hiểu. Để tồn tại họ cần phải chiến đấu.” “Ừ. Anh không yêu cầu tất cả bọn họ phải giúp đỡ ngang với chúng ta, nhưng ít nhất cũng nên biết cách tự vệ,” Có vẻ Khu Bổ trợ sẽ tạm thời trở thành căn cứ của chúng tôi trong những ngày tới. Không biết có bao nhiêu người sống sót đang ẩn nấp cùng chỗ với Tamaki, nhưng cứ cẩn tắc vô áy náy mà làm. Mặt trời đã lặn. Mặc dù Support Magic cấp 5 đã xuất hiện ma thuật nhìn đêm <>, nhưng đi loanh quanh trong bóng tối giữa rừng vẫn là quá nguy hiểm. Ngoài ra cả tôi và Aris đều đang kiệt sức, có một chỗ để nghỉ ngơi thì tốt hơn. “Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ giúp họ… Mà, giờ tốt hơn hết em nên nâng Healing Magic lên cấp 2 đi nhỉ?” “Healing Magic cấp 2… Oh, là vì ma thuật <>?” “Yup.” Sau khi hỏi máy tính, chúng tôi biết được bảng kĩ năng của Healing Magic cấp 2 có một ma thuật gọi là <> tăng HP của người được yểm phép trong một thời gian ngắn. Về cơ bản nó cũng giống như một dạng bảo hiểm sinh mạng khá hữu ích. “Chúng ta sẽ tích lũy sức mạnh… Sau đó tiến đến trường Cao trung?” “Ừ. Anh không biết có bao nhiêu người còn sống, nhưng chúng ta phải tới đó. Và nếu hắn chưa chết… Riêng hắn là anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ.” Tôi nghiến răng. “Ừm, kẻ đó…. Người mà Kazu-senpai nhắc tới, hắn tên là gì?” “Hmm? Ah… Hắn là Saso Shiba. Bố hắn là một trong những người tài trợ sáng lập ra trường cũng như nằm trong ban lãnh đạo…” Và tôi dốc hết tất cả những gì có thể chửi bới được vể hắn. Một lúc lâu. “…Nói chung là như vậy, thế nên em phải hết sức cẩn thận nếu bắt gặp hắn đấy, Aris…. Aris?” Cô ấy đang cúi đầu vẻ hơi xao lãng. Đừng bảo câu chuyện nói xấu tẻ nhạt dài vô cùng tận của tôi khiến cô ấy ngủ gật luôn đấy? “Ah—Ah, vâng.” Aris giật mình ngẩng lên. Trông mặt cô ấy có vẻ mệt mỏi. Chết tiệt, là ngủ gật thật sao? Mà, cũng là lỗi của tôi. Dù gì Aris cũng vừa mới trải qua một trận đấu sinh tử khi nãy (trans: trận nào cơ? =)))) ), cô ấy mệt cũng là lẽ đương nhiên. “Xin lỗi vì đã bắt em lắng nghe câu chuyện nhàm chán này của anh.” “Không-Không sao! Nó ổn mà!” Aris cuống quýt lắc đầu. Đáng yêu thật. Từ khi nào mà tôi chỉ cần nhìn mặt cô ấy cũng đã thấy vui rồi vậy? “À đúng rồi, Aris.” “Dạ?” “Một khi chúng ta rời khỏi căn phòng này, em sẽ trở lại là… ừm, một trinh nữ. Vì vậy đừng lo về nó. Và, miễn là chúng ta làm trong căn phòng này thì, sẽ luôn luôn là lần đầu của em, và----“ “Senpai…” Aris nheo mắt. “Anh thấy thích thú khi làm em đau à?” “K-K-Không phải thế! Đ-Đúng là Aris lúc khóc nhìn rất dễ thương, nhưng mà không phải thế! Anh hoàn toàn không có ý đánh đồng hai chuyện này!!!” “…Sao anh đột nhiên nói chuyện một cách nghiêm trọng vậy? ghi chú của bản dịch tiếng Anh: “The I in the previous sentence was spoken in form of lowering himself. Keigo as you may know”. Đại loại là xưng hô của Kazu lúc này chuyển sang kiểu hạ mình “À, ừm, ờm…..” Aris nhìn tôi bối rối như gà mắc tóc, và rồi thở dài. “Nếu senpai thực sự muốn vậy thì em cũng sẽ chiều, nhưng…” “Nhưng?” “Em sẽ suy nghĩ lại về việc hẹn hò với anh.” “E-Ehhh?? Khoan khoan, anh xin lỗi mà!!!” '''Shimozono Aris (level 5) * Spear Skills: 3 * Healing Magic: 1->2 * Skills Point: 3->1 'Chú thích' Category:Fuyo Mahou Category:Mature content